


rewinding nineteen minutes

by Star_less



Series: the ‘Baby Powder’ pathway [5]
Category: Black Mirror (TV), Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Complete, Fussy Littles, Gen, Infantilism, Long, Long Shot, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pacifiers, Post-Bandersnatch, Sleepy Cuddles, Stefan spends his time like.. in-between, Time Skips, Time Travel, bottles, but also canon compliant, he doesn’t know what he wants, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: It was... a time out, he supposed, in all but name. Not that he necessarily agreed with the concept — not with Stefan, anyway, because he was nearly twenty and agreeing to do such a thing made Colin feel as though he was going to free-fall even deeper into the hole with Stefan’s own autonomy clutched in one hand — but it was what it was.Colin’s concept of time out is a little...differentto what Stefan first expects it to be.





	rewinding nineteen minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags. If you don’t like ageplay, go and find something else. Not beta read because I’m tired and my essays need that more than this rn. I have work to do and I made this instead. Send help.

"C'mon, you."

Colin squeezed Stefan's shoulder with as much affection as he could muster in an attempt to urge him away from where he was sat, zombified, with his gaze burning through the computer screen and his fingers (shaking and near bruised with effort) poised over worn down keys. Stefan faintly recognised the squeeze, and just about recognised the flush of happiness that swept through his belly at the sensation, too -- but his mind was whirling and snapping away as if he was the hard drive within his own computer, as if he was knitting code together piece by piece. Well... he was, in a way. There was something so... addictive, to getting all the knots of the code eased out and seeing his work come together like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle right before his eyes. The rush that Stefan got when he finally completed a particularly gruelling piece was almost incomparable. Although it did mean that when he had his head down and got into the rhythm of things then he didn't want to be away from his computer even for a moment, and if he was then it would leak into his brain and say, come back, do this, finish that. Which meant that he didn't want to sleep. Or eat. Or shower. Or...

"Five more minutes... please?"  
Stefan whined, his voice low and scratchy as he blindly reached up and brushed Colin's hand off of his shoulder. 

"Mate, I'm really not sure you're going to last five minutes given what your legs are doing."  
Colin shrugged, his voice dripping with pointedness. How Stefan had let himself fall this deep Colin didn't know. Oh, he understood, of course, but Stefan was so... fussy, liked everything just so, liked nothing to bother him, so quite how he'd managed to block out those signals was a mystery. Hell. Colin was sure that not even he would be able to last as long as Stefan had... not without defiling at least one Coca Cola bottle, anyway.

"Oh," said Stefan; a little 'oh', full of realisation--and then, a split second later, flooded with desperation. His brow scrunched worryingly and his breathing went tight. "Oh-- I... have to--"  
He looked toward Colin pleadingly - feeling as if in that moment he wanted nothing more than to be scooped up or for his hand to be held and tugged down the hallway because all of a sudden he wasn't entirely sure he'd make it himself.

"Go." Colin shrugged, steering Stefan out of his bedroom. He would have escorted Stefan there, of course-- he had seen the look on Stefan's face--but now, just this once, he couldn't.  
As the ever familiar, ever-distant sound of feet thudding down the hallway filled Colin's ears he relaxed, striding over to the computer where Stefan's new project was sat, waiting to be completed. It... looked to be a good project, all in all. But not complete yet. Nowhere near complete according to Stefan. Not that Colin actually knew anything about the premise of this game, mind you. Something to do with 'shooting Roaches', was the most that Colin could get out of Stefan when he was talking a mile a minute about it. Sounded interesting. Whatever roaches were. Looked good all the same too--  
it was coming from Stefan, after all, and he was fantastic  
\--and Colin was sure it would be even better come tomorrow morning when its creator had spent at least seven hours in bed catching up on sleep and a handful more with a dummy in his mouth.  
He looked over the project  
pressed SAVE  
and shut down the computer.

“What are you doing?!" Stefan's voice sliced through the air like a dart dripping with venom, all tight and wet and shaking with anger — and just as the computer whined as it powered out. He had (tentatively) let himself accept that it was time to slip into littlespace, as he stood before the toilet and rubbed his tired face with his free hand and felt his toes dig with relief into the floor... but that was until he returned and saw what Colin was doing. His little self was mentally kicked into a corner. Colin... What was he... he had no right...! "That's my game!" He rushed to the computer near spitting in anger, looking between the shut-down monitor and Colin.  
Colin nodded.  
Simply. _As if... as if Stefan was a child who played by Colin's rules, even though this was his goddamned game on his goddamned computer and what did Colin know, anyway?! What if-- what if there was something that needed debugging, or hadn't been saved, or-- or--_ "You can't... you don't have the right to do that! I'm busy! I have work to do!"  
Stefan was really rather hoping his voice came out as angry and as forceful as he had intended, but as the words breezed past his ears he almost thought they sounded a bit too childlike. He clenched his fists, knit his brows and elbowed Colin hard-- before seeing the opportunity and sinking with a thlonk into the chair... then booted up the computer as Colin, winded, could do nothing other than rub his pained middle. Only when the computer booted fully and he saw every component of his game was intact did Stefan relax, and tentatively began to work once more.  
"I know you're busy," Colin pulled the chair away from the computer and forced Stefan's gaze to tear away from the sprites he was working on.  
Stefan whined, which made Colin feel as if he was tapping into the right path somehow. He shifted the chair so Stefan was looking at him (even if Stefan tore his gaze away again after a matter of seconds to look with great interest at his feet) "but you need to sleep, Stefan. There's still three and a half weeks until deadline. You'll work much better if you at least had some rest because, mate, you look bloody exhausted. Zombified even by Thakur's standards."  
. . . Silence.  
Not that Colin expected an answer, mind you, not with the mood Stefan was in; he quite suspected Stefan would argue the sky was green when he was in this sort of mood. Nevertheless this was the path they were hurtling down, and so Colin had to persist. "Y'know." He patted Stefan's shoulder, saw him slump just so in relaxation. Good. Relaxation was key. "I think you'd do even better with your dummy."  
It had been weeks since Stefan had allowed himself even the slightest modicum of little time, as was the case whenever deadlines loomed, but Colin had usually teased him around to something by this point-- whether that was winding down with a dummy, Rabbit and cuddles or just a blanket draped over him and Rabbit in his lap as he worked. Colin almost didn't understand his aversion to it. When he was working at home, there was no need to deny himself what he enjoyed - and Colin had told as much to his face.

"No." was Stefan's ever-predictable, sour response. Oh, he hated that Colin was right. Hated that Colin's voice dug right through his ears and deep down into his brain and whispered, 'this is what you need' because it was and it was so horrifically wrong and sick and twisted that Stefan had to say no, even when he almost, sort of, maybe wanted to say yes. A part of him itched. No. No. No. What could Colin do if he said no? Nothing. He wasn't defenceless, like Pearl. No. No. No.

Colin was expressionless. "Okay."

Time passed.  
~  
“If you’re not going to go to bed, that’s your choice.” Colin said, slowly, knitting together the words as he came to a slow stop in front of Stefan. Stefan whose gaze was so disinterested it ran through him as if he wasn’t there in the first place. “I don’t care.”

At this statement Stefan’s head jerked—slightly—before he could stop himself. His skin bristled. The feeling in his chest. It was as if someone had sliced right through his midriff and tried to tear something out and had either failed or had stitched him up wrong afterwards. It hurt. That wasn’t what he was meant to say. That was wrong, that was all wrong, he had done something wrong because Colin was meant to care for him, that was why they were here. 

Colin noticed Stefan’s reaction too, of course. It made something sour come to the back of his throat; but at least it had worked. “I don’t care. I can’t stop you, Stefan. But I think you should sit here—” he indicated the couch; Stefan wriggled rather aimlessly on it— “—and think about making a different choice. Give it...” he looked at the nearby clock with its dull ticking, “Nineteen minutes.”

 _Nineteen minutes. A minute for every year._  
That was the principle his mother had used with him when he was a little boy, and suddenly he found her voice coming out of his mouth when he recounted this to Stefan. It was... a time out, he supposed, in all but name. Not that he necessarily agreed with the concept — not with Stefan, anyway, because he was nearly twenty and agreeing to do such a thing made Colin feel as though he was going to free-fall even deeper into the hole with Stefan’s own autonomy clutched in one hand — but it was what it was. 

Colin only really wanted to give him the time in the hopes that he’d fall asleep of his own volition without any more whining.

Something ugly welled in Stefan that made him want to scream rather like a toddler having a temper tantrum, but he did not. His face was hollow. He clenched his fists again and toyed with them in his lap. This... was stupid. "This is stupid," was exactly what he told Colin, looking thickly toward him. "This is.."  
His face screwed up in utter disgust, as though he had smelled a bad smell. "You can't control me. You're not in control of me!" He waved his hand at Colin as though to swipe him away from where he was sat, but missed entirely. Colin couldn't help but smile -- not just at the fact that Stefan had tried to hit him and missed (even if that was quite funny) but at the fact that--as much as Stefan wanted to dress it up--he was having a tantrum. "Alright." Colin shrugged coolly with a smile and _God_ how Stefan hated it, seeing Colin smile as if nothing was the matter. That wasn't how this was supposed to go. Colin was meant to be angry, Colin was meant to yell or lash out or hit him because Stefan was so used to being yelled at or toyed with and Colin had said it himself, that he didn't care, so...  
"Would you like to try again, Stefan?" Colin proposed cheerfully, slicing Stefan's thoughts in half and making him forget what he was talking about in the first place.  
Stefan's gaze remained thick. Sometimes he wondered if the joints Colin smoked on the daily were genuinely frying his brain because as far as Stefan was concerned there WAS no way to go back, unless this was all part of Colin's bullshit plan and he would do what parents tended to do to their bratty toddlers and sit them firmly in time out with a swat to the bottom and a stern warning to stay there or they'd get extra swats. Or was that just his father? Christ. Regardless, if Colin dared try anything like that on him and wanted it to be successful, he had another thing coming.  
"I'm waiting." Colin said. Another slice.  
Stefan hesitated. "Yes." he said, although it felt like he didn't say yes at all-- like he wanted to say no, but someone else chose it for him. It was... like swallowing a throat lozenge, all bitter and stoppering up his throat so he couldn't speak, couldn't do anything, couldn't take back his 'yes' and swap it for a 'no' because that would mean taking the lozenge out and then it would be covered in sticky spitty saliva.  
Blechkt. Wrong, wrong, wrong. 

"Okay." Colin nodded.  
He snapped his fingers.  
~

Colin was about to turn off the computer. Stefan came back to himself standing in the hallway, and for a long, long moment it felt as though he was both in and out of his body, until he realised that his bladder was empty and he had no reason to be... away from his computer and just... standing in the hallway like this. And somehow he knew, he just knew that Colin was going to turn his computer off - but it didn't stop his blood from running cold when he stepped to the midpoint between the bedroom and the hall and saw that he was right. "What are you doing?!"  
His voice was still tight and wet and angry - but slightly less angry than it had been before. "That's my game!" He rushed to the computer, wrenched Colin's hand off of the monitor, rebooted. "You can't... you don't have the right to do that! I'm busy! I have work to do!"  
He sunk into the chair. There was something familiar about the thlonk.  
"I know you're busy," Colin pulled the chair away from the monitor. There was something familiar about that too.  
Stefan whined. He wasn't sure why he whined this time, but he whined.  
Colin shifted the chair. "but you need to sleep, Stefan. There's still three and a half weeks until deadline. You'll work much better if you at least had some rest because, mate, you look bloody exhausted. Zombified even by Thakur's standards."

Stefan wondered if he was having deja vu. "You'd sleep better with your dummy," Colin said-- except he didn't say it because his mouth didn't move and it was coming from Stefan's head instead. Stefan groaned and rubbed his eyes. He had to admit that... well, Colin was a little bit right. Colin was a little bit right and he was sure he'd heard this once already and his brain was tired and it itched at him, go on go on go on. And yet, that made Stefan want to rebel entirely. He sighed and moved away from his computer of his own volition, rubbing his eyes. "I don't want to go to bed, Colin."  
His voice came out grumpier than he wanted it to. Not angry-grumpy, more... well. More, 'child hearing something they disagree with' grumpy - and evidently not very effective. 

"Okay." Colin repeated. He had a little laugh to the edge of his voice. 

He snapped his fingers.

Time passed.  
~

Stefan was on the settee again, although he hardly remembered getting there. And yet as he sat there and he heard the tick-tick-tick of the clock, saw Colin's eyes drift to the hands sluggishly moving their way around the clock face, something fell into place. "Nineteen minutes. I get it." he said as soon as Colin did so much as open his mouth, loading the words in quick as if it would stop Colin from speaking. 

It did. Colin quirked a brow, as if he was waiting for Stefan to say something else. 

Stefan tried his hardest to say anything other than, 'this is stupid', considering that was all that wanted to come out of his mouth, but his tongue was sour with poison. "This is stupid!"

A shrug from Colin's direction, which boiled Stefan's blood in an instant. “If you’re not going to go to bed, that’s your choice.”  
...  
Ah. There it was. Script-perfect.  
Stefan hated that it still made his body go cold and his skin bristle. 

“I don’t care.” Colin came to a slow stop in front of Stefan; Stefan watched him move silently with eyes that were a tiny bit wet. A tiny bit wet and awfully tired looking, if Colin peered close enough.  
Blinking away the wetness Stefan stared him down, trying to psych him out somehow — but that was difficult when his eyes were glazed and tired looking in comparison to Colin’s steely, pierced, ever-sure gaze; like a child and his father. He wrung his hands, and broke gaze first - staring at his feet. “Can’t go to bed.”

This was new. Colin’s brow quirked. “And why is that?”  
Colin wasn’t sure what he expected. Monsters, maybe. Bad dreams because of work stress or that whole Bandersnatch thing, that a quick cuddle and an under-the-bed check would fix in a matter of seconds. 

“...need to brush my teeth.” the boy finished lamely, squirming and rubbing his hands together.

Out of the possible situations Colin was thinking of, that wasn’t one of them. His face relaxed with surprise. “...Oh. Okay, then. Come on.”  
He made a movement toward the bathroom. Stefan shimmied in front of him and Colin put his hand on the small of his back as they moved. 

Caught in the sickly yellow light of the bathroom, Stefan had one hand dug into the round white ceramic of the basin and the other was clasped around his toothbrush. He watched in the mirror as a sullen reflection of himself slowly, painstakingly, brushed every tooth with one fat pearl of toothpaste. Colin stood behind him, patient, but a quick glance at the older man showed a little glint in his eyes that suggested maybe his patience was wearing thin.  
Colin, of course, recognised this trick from when he was young. He supposed it was some sort of rite of passage for a child; they had to test their parents’ patience somehow - and he had, many times. By the looks of things, Stefan had mastered this skill impeccably. “Come on, Stefan, I don’t have all night.” Colin said, squeezing Stefan’s shoulder.  
Hm. His voice was tight and clipped. Different to its usual. As if he was trying to suppress annoyance. It made something spark in Stefan’s belly - probing fire that made him almost want to push it.  
Ducking his head, Stefan spat and put his toothbrush back into its beaker. 

Colin began leading him to the bedroom, but Stefan wriggled out of his grip before they had even gotten out of the bathroom. “Wait..” Stefan murmured, a frown knitting across his face. 

“Yes?”

Stefan mumbled incomprehensibly, already shifting out of his jeans. Colin vaguely made out some, “need t’pee” sort of noises.

Biting back a sigh, Colin let this one go and waited patiently until the sound of water on water slowed to a stop. When it did, and Stefan had shuffled all his clothes back into place and taken a painstakingly long time to wash his hands, Colin cleared his throat, his voice flushed with sternness by this point, all rough and edgy. It made the fire in Stefan’s belly flutter with interest even more. “Now. You need to go to bed.”  
He began leading Stefan out of the bathroom once more.  
Stefan almost complied.  
Almost. Colin steered Stefan toward the bed and—this was his downfall—just about let himself relax when suddenly Stefan slipped from under his grip and darted out. “Stefan!” Colin fumed, clenching a fist in annoyance. Taking a deep, slow breath he stood for a moment before whirling and sprinting off after him.

He found his little boy in the kitchen, clumsily reaching for a freshly prepared bottle of milk from the fridge. 

“Milk first.” Stefan said sweetly, a smile glittering over his face. 

Colin sighed a tired, rattled out sigh, and rubbed his temples. Moving over to the boy he grabbed him by the hand and began dragging him toward the living room, ignoring Stefan’s yelp of surprise and the sound of a bottle clattering onto the kitchen floor; he could deal with that later. “I have had enough of you disobeying me tonight.” He explained through gritted teeth. “You are going to bed right now, and you are going to stay there, or you won’t get your milk.”

Stefan whined at him, grabbing fiercely at Colin’s tightly-gripping hand and trying to yank free. This... was different. Colin had never done this before. Not even Stefan scratching at his hands perturbed him. No. Colin persisted.  
But instead of taking him in the direction of the bedroom Colin shoved him onto the settee roughly, not registering the whimper that fell from Stefan’s mouth. “I am going to do this one more time. Are you going to listen to me?”

Colin’s voice was a little bit sharp and shouty this time.  
Stefan nodded meekly in response to it.  
Colin snapped his fingers.  
~

Colin must’ve screwed with the timing of this one, because Stefan came to himself just as he landed bottom-first on the settee, Colin’s grip releasing from under his armpits. That was weird in itself considering Stefan barely remembered Colin carrying him at all. Nor, Stefan quickly realised, he doesn’t remember Colin preparing him a bottle of milk—or even accepting it—but there it is in his lap, full and warm. Slowly, hesitantly (after Colin indicated he could drink some) Stefan began to suckle at the bottle nib. He was rewarded instantly with a thick mouthful of creamy - warm -vanilla-tinged milk. The taste tugs at something in his brain and he whimpered aimlessly at it. Landing on the settee, though, was what really brought him down to reality— as the sensation of hitting the hard leather made Stefan wince... because for a moment, he realised, he was fully expecting the ever familiar crinkled padding to protect him. He rubbed his thigh with a matching grunt of annoyance, practically feeling a bruise form under his fingertips. His gaze snapped, accusatory, frown eating up his face, toward Colin. He whined. Whined in a childlike way. “Stop it. Stop it!”

...Hm.  
This time his voice came out choked and... different. He wasn’t quite the angry Stefan he was before, but he wasn’t little either—instead drifting somewhere in the middle. It was as if just thinking about being padded had nibbled away into his brain and now it was all he could think about, how he feels... odd, how he feels like he should be padded up right now or— or that he shouldn’t have been sat there full stop, that he should’ve been tucked up into bed. Kinda like... like those dreams you get—where you go into school naked and everyone laughed at you—except this one involved him being bathed under the oozing orange light of his boyfriend’s living room, sat on the sofa because he refused to go to sleep.  
Now... now he felt like he should. Go to sleep. He was... tired. Tired of this. That... whatever Colin was doing was really taking it out of him. And the milk... the milk was good. It curled, warm and soothing in the bottom of his belly and the more he gulped, the heavier his eyelids got.  
Stefan looked to Colin again. They met one another’s gaze for less than a second before shyness prickled over Stefan and he hid his eyes with a worn out sort of whimper. “I just want to go to sleep.”

“What was that?”  
Colin knew perfectly well what it was, there was no mistaking the toddlerlike whine that broke out into Stefan’s voice, but still he asked.

Stefan didn’t need to look up toward Colin to know that he was smiling because he could already hear it teasing its way out of his voice when he spoke. “I wanna go to bed. Can we go to bed?”

Colin smiled to himself. “Of course we can.”

Once again, he snapped his fingers. 

Then they were back in the bedroom again, and Stefan was staring longingly at his pyjamas, the Thunderbird-printed ones, sat neatly on the bed. Rabbit was laying lopsided on top of them, dummy looped around its knitted arm.

Next to them was his nappy, thick and white. He held it in one hand, squeezed it so it crinkled softly. Suddenly, Stefan felt too tired to do anything at all. He whimpered, and his eyes filled with tears, and his lips puckered as he looked toward Colin. 

“What is it?” Colin asked, leaning down to Stefan’s level. Although he asked, he seemed to know already as he lifted the crinkly padding from Stefan’s hands. “You just need to go to bed, pumpkin. Right?”

 _Pumpkin_. Such a simple word, but it suddenly seemed flushed with love and Stefan felt another little part of his mind being chewed away. He whimpered out all low and keen. Didn’t answer. Just whimpered. 

“Right?” Colin pressed. His voice was somewhere else - distant and faint as Stefan tuned in with pin-pointed accuracy to the sensation of his familiar, crinkled padding coming up his legs and tightening on his waist. Colin ran a thumb into the leg holes to bring their puffiness out slightly; leaving them in meant Stefan leaked something chronic. Stefan shivered a little at the sensation, sticking out his chin at the tingles. Colin’s expression changes in an instant from thoughtful to expectant as he looked up at his boy. “Stefan, answer me.”

“Mm-hm.” Stefan managed to mumble, fingers edging toward his mouth. 

“Well.” Colin seemed to notice Stefan had his fingers in his mouth without even looking up—some sort of skill only grown ups could manage, evidently.  
He promptly unhooked Stefan’s fingers from his mouth and replaced them swiftly with his dummy, smiling softly as Stefan latched onto the rubber nib instantly and a rhythm of sucking and squeaking swelled in the room. “That sounds good to me.”  
Colin was working on Stefan’s pyjamas by this point, rolling the cotton trousers neatly over his skinny white legs— right up, so they covered the plumpness of the nappy Stefan was wearing. Stefan had tried to work on his buttons in the meantime, but they were too fiddly for his fingers and kept wriggling out of the buttonholes. He whined a tiny whine, encouraging Colin to look up.  
Ah.  
Before a frustrated frown could even begin developing on Stefan’s face Colin had swooped in to secure every button; and, most importantly, to nestle Rabbit in Stefan’s arms. 

Stefan’s head lolled forward drowsily, nestled in the spot between Rabbit’s itchy knitted ears. A clear sign it was very much past Stefan’s bedtime. Colin smiled thinly at the sight, rising from his crouch and patting Stefan’s bottom earning himself a crinkle. “Into bed, now. Please.”

Stefan slid between the sheets, slow and exhausted. He sluggishly watched as Colin moved to his side of the bed and slid in alongside him. Instantly, Stefan curled against him, relishing the warmth of his bare legs and his arms, all strong and heavy, tugging him in close. A contented smile drifted to his features; he nuzzled Rabbit in and took in its smell at the same time. Once upon a time Rabbit had smelled of Mummy’s perfume, once upon another time it smelled like Dad, of dust and cigarette smoke, but now it smelled like Colin and of their home... which just so happened to be a faint combination of baby powder, milk, and pot. An odd combination, yes, but it was his and it meant he was safe. 

“Long day, kid.” Colin said simply, shifting his arm to rest on Stefan’s belly. Stefan mumbled incomprehensibly by way of agreement, his blinks getting longer and slower as his mind drifted away from him. Although it pained Stefan to admit it, even now as deep as he was, Colin was right. He had needed this. He had needed this and it was nice to not think of work for five minutes. Even if he tried his hardest to think of his latest game, of its plot, its code, the parts that needed debugging - he couldn’t. All that filled his brain right now was Rabbit, his dummy, and sleepy cuddles with Colin.

That finger snap thing, though— that, Stefan couldn’t forget. 

“Don’t li’ that th’ng.” Stefan said after a little while of sleepily blinking in the darkness. His eyes were nearly closed, but he feebly lifted one hand and waved it, having not the energy nor the mental headspace to actually snap his fingers or even find the word. 

“Comes in handy.” Colin shrugged. A smile tugged at his lips. 

“Next time...” Stefan’s words were slow, and making them come out of his mouth was effort in itself. “Next time, do it so I skip time-out n go to fun stuff.”

He smiled to himself. Clearly congratulating himself at his own genius. 

“No chance.” Colin grinned

...but Stefan had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled myself out of the hole to write this. Let’s face it, this is the only way Colin would handle time outs. sneaky lil edgelord that he is. I don’t think he’d particularly like giving them. Not to Stefan, anyway. 
> 
> this one seemed a bit weird. Stefan wasn’t fully in headspace but he wasn’t not in it either??? Hmm. 
> 
> also my twitter was suspended. pls giv kudos/comments. they comfort me. can’t tweetspam Daniel Howell anymore big oof
> 
> xx


End file.
